


Fletcher's  Masterpiece

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: A.N.T. Farm
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Fletcher Qumbi that is in high school early do to his gift of being a artist. He is thrown into a program called A.N.T and he soon ends up making a new friend that moves next door to him.What will happen between them? only one way to find out.





	Fletcher's  Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T own the rights to the Disney TV show A.N.T Farm and I DON'T know anyone who works for the show in ANY way. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story

The school day was almost over and Fleeter was still trying to find away to have China as his girlfriend. Fletcher's friends Angus and Olive are now dating. Fletcher, China, and the other A.N.Ts did not see that coming. In fact no one did. At times he thought about giving up on China. No matter what he did China is not picking up on his hints and his plans backfire. Fleeter went to the A.N.T room to do another painting of China to give to her but never had the guts to give it to her, so he takes it home with the other hundreds of works of China. When Fletcher came to his front door a moving truck just pulled in to the house next door that has been for sale for months. 

Not wanting to be nosey he went inside up to his room. He drooped his bag by his desk and put the painting into the closet. Fletcher's curiosity got the best of him and had to know who bought the house and what kind of art they have. A van pulled up by the curve with a man, a women, and two kids a boy and a girl. Fletcher assumed that they are the family that now owns the house. When they got out his eyes was on the girl. He thought she was cute. He thought maybe he will have better luck with her then China. Now Fletcher had to think how he could talk to this new girl. Would She even be interested? Fletcher thought to himself. Just then his mom called up to him.

"Fletcher sweetie come downstairs and let's meat our new friends" 

"Thank you mom" he thought to himself. "Ok mom be down in a sec" he said back. 

Not wanting to seem he wanted to he waited little bit before coming down. His mom had just took a pie she made and walked to the front door when he was leaving is room. They went over to next door and Fletcher's mom had him knock on the door. They waited a while and soon the door opens and there was the boy he seen in the van. The boy was his height and looked like his age which is 12. Then came the boy's mom. The moms greeted each other and did some small talk. That's when Fletcher found out that the girl he seen is named Sara and her brother is Rob and both are twins. 

Fletcher heard about virtanle twins before but never seen that kind of twin before in front of him only saw photos. For some reason Fleeter thought Rob had better looks then Sara when he seen her face to face but would not dare to say it. Fletcher can't understand why he was starting to like this boy when in fact they only spent a couple of minutes with him and both did not say much. In fact they did not say anything at all. "Why don't you two go to Rob's new room and help set it up" Rob's mom said. Fletcher thought it was odd to touch someone's stuff when they just moved in but went along with the crazy idea. Once inside Fletcher seen that one of Rob's bedroom windows was looking into his room. Fleeter did not know what to do. 

He did not want to invade Rob's privacy so he just stood around. Both of them did not say anything for a while because none of them had no clue what to say. So Fletcher decided to speak up first.

"So Rob where did you live before you came here?" 

"Ohio. So what do you do for fun around here?" 

"Go to the park the mall sometimes the movies if you have money"

"I love movies."

"So why did you move here?"

"For this program called Advanced Natural Telent. I am a acrobat. So you are in the Ant program too?" 

"Yes I am a artist."

"It's nice to know someone I know now that's in it." 

"That's cool we now have something in common" 

"I guess we do" 

It is now a new day and Fletcher is getting ready for school. Today was friday and when he seen Rob in his room getting out of his bed Fleeter could not believe it when he seen Rob naked. Fletcher only saw Rob's ass but Fleeter started to get hard and a thought came into his mind on wondering what Rob's dick looked like. Fleeter never felt this way about a boy before. But felt the same attractiveness he douse with China. Fletcher was wondering if he was Bi but he did not know how that could be. He just put that thought off to the side. Unfortunately that thought came into his head and became hard for him to do his school work. When Fletcher came to the A.N.T room he seen Rob there. Rob was sitting down and writing down something. Fletcher walked up to him and sat next to him. 

"Hay Rob what are you working on?" 

"Oh hi Fletcher just working on ideas for my ruteean . You can help if you like" 

"Really that's cool" 

"I can help you on anything with your art." 

"That will be nice. I am trying to come up with another masterpiece. School wants me to do it for free as always. I enjoy doing art but it just this school just uses us just for there own use. Why else would you put 12 year olds in high school?" 

"That's true. So how about I go to your place or mine and we can work on your project first then mine"

"It's a deal" 

Once in Robs room the boys sat down on the bed. Rob took out a note pad. 

"So Fletcher let's start with the music. What kind of music should we do?"

"How about pop?" 

"That sounds good" 

After hours passed the two came up with a good ruteean and Fletcher soon has to be going home for dinner. 

"Thanks for the help. So how about tomorrow I help you on your painting. I can't paint but I can give you ideas" 

"Sounds good to me" 

After dinner Fletcher went back in his room. Once there he was looking over what he has left to work with When Fleeter looked out the window his friend Rob was geeing undressed Fleeter then made his way closer to the window. Fletcher soon became hard and the next thing he knows Rob went on his bed and started to jack off. Fletcher started to do the same. As Fletcher was watching Rob jack off he seen Rob start to finger himself. Fletcher could not stop watching. After five minutes have passed Rob was done jacking off. So Fletcher was being careful on not getting caught. Fletcher soon went to bed dreaming about Rob and him jacking each other off. Morning soon came and Fletcher looked out the window to see Rob was not in his room so he went on his way into the bathroom to take his shower. 

It was one when Rob came by to help Fletcher on his panting. Fletcher's mom was at the store. They were not talking much just sketching out ideas onto big sketch pads. Fletcher put down the sketch pad down to grab some drinks for them. When Fletcher came back with the sodas he seen a naked Rob on his bed facing the door. Fletcher dropped the cans in shock.

Chapter 2 Keeping a Secret 

Fletcher picked up the cans of soda and put them on the desk. Fletcher soon was hard. Rob just smiled and playing with his dick. The boys did not say a word. Fletcher quickly picked up the sketch pad and started sketching out a naked Rob. As Fletcher was sketching Rob he could not stop looking at Rob's dick. Rob started to finger his hole and started to moan. Fletcher Soon stopped sketching and he put the pad down. Rob got up and looked into Fletcher's eyes and they kissed. This was Fletcher's first kiss. He always thought it would be from China. The kiss was soon over. Fletcher did not know what to say. Rob looked into Fletcher's eyes once again.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me. You are so sexy and I know you have been seeing me naked from your bedroom window. 

"So I thought you would like a close up. Then I could not resets not kissing those lips of yours. I hope everything will be fine between us and we still could be friends." 

Instead of saying a word Fletcher lends over and kisses Rob. As they kissed Fletcher took off his shorts along with his boxers. Rob reached over and grabbed Fletcher's dick. Fletcher did the same and then broke the kiss.

"I will keep your secret." 

With that being said Fletcher steeped out of his shorts and boxers that was around his ankles and took off his shirt before kissing Rob once again. 

Chapter 3 The Art of Love 

The two boys turned around. Fletcher's back towards his bed and Rob pushed him onto it. Rob then went on his knees and grabbed Fletcher's dick and put it in his mouth. He went on sucking like a pro. Fletcher started moaning like crazy. Fletcher was now on his back. Rob stopped sucking Fletcher and went to suck his balls all at once. This was really was driving Fletcher crazy. He was moaning non stop. Rob decided to take a step further by riming him. Fletcher did not know what to think of all this. Rob went back sucking Fletcher and this time started fingering him. First one then two and soon three. Fletcher was shaking his head in pure pleaser. Soon Fletcher came the fue watery drops into Robs hungry mouth. It was now Rob's turn to get the same treatment. Fletcher kissed Rob with passion and worked his way down.

He started to suck the left nipple then went to the right. He licked his way to the bellybutton and just started sucking. He then grabbed Rob's dick and went for it. Fletcher was doing good for his first blow job. He sucked Rob for a good five minuets before he went on sucking Robs balls and Fletcher was once again hard. Fletcher sucked each ball wile playing with Rob's dick. Fletcher took a deep breath and went for it. He rimed Rob and he was moaning like crazy. Fletcher was doing a great job for his first time having sex. Rob at this point could not take it anymore. 

"Fuck me now Flechy put your dick in me and fuck me hard."

Fletcher took a deep breath and went for it. He fucked Rob like crazy just like a rabbit Rob was moaning like crazy and after 10 minuets of fucking Rob shot out his warty cum onto his belly. Soon after Fletcher came inside the hot tight hole. Fletcher fell onto Rob and they fell asleep soon after. Once they woke up they kissed each other. That day they became more then friends they became lovers. The two of them had sex every chance they got. After a month of dating Fletcher took it up the ass for the first time but it was not the last.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story


End file.
